Chapter 28: Realm of Holoros
'Sync Gate' In the realm of Holoros where the Diko's were naturally born into most had heard some rumors that The Six Legendary beings were to appear in their realm next as many of them eagrly waited at the Sync Gate. Suddenly out of nowhere a white ball of light appeared out of nowhere and made appear the Six Legendary beings as they fell down on the ground. "Ow, man doesn't this get any better?" Tommy asked rubbing his butt. "Unless we have a balancer with us not really." Leina said groaning as she got up. "So any idea on where we are Egor?" Domi asked. "By how the terrain is as well as how most of the buildings are it would seem we're on Holoros." Egor replied as he got up. "I've heard of this place, most of the city is underground meaning that the Diko must inhabit this place so we better be careful." Triya said. Suddenly out of nowhere a bunch of Diko's surrounded them as they had weapons in hand, the group was about to engage but Tommy put his hands up which the others did the same. "We're not here to fight you, we're here to look for an important item." Maxina said as they each showed their symbol of the Legendary Beings. They smiled in awe as all of the Diko's bowed down with respect, as they got off of the Sync Gate and their clothes were now changed to underground clothes they bowed with respect. "May we speak with the Leader?" Tommy asked. Suddenly most of the Diko's started pushing them towards an elevator that dropped them down onto the subterranian levels as it was a hugh structure with cities underneath them. "Whoa this is awesome." Domi said. "We Diko's are well known for our building of great structures as well as the machines that operate to provide for us." One of them said while the group was walking along the streets. "Each city is in a specific spot of the earth where the most of one mineral is in place am i right?" Egor asked. "Correct, in this unique spot we harvest many diamonds that are used for building." One of them said which make Tommy gasp as he went towards them and grabbed a handful just to feel them. "Are you serious?! Aren't diamonds really worth alot yet you're using it for buildings?!" Suddenly the Diko's laughed as Tommy looked confused. "Uh Tommy I'm sure where you come from anything shiny looks valuable but in most Realms the stones that are most valuable are known as Uronium." Egor said showing him a sample he got from a market. "You're kidding right?" Tommy asked but they all shook their heads, he gave up as they continued to walk towards the main city. After what seemed like forever they eventually arrived at a giant temple that was holding most of the city together while also making sure energy was shared throught the city. "Our leader is in there." They said leaving in a hurry. "So how should we approach this?" Tommy asked. "Well seeing as how you are our Leader you should be the one to talk to him." Domi said sarcastically. Tommy growled ignoring Domi as he went in with his Team following him, as they were walking towards the main hall they suddenly saw pictures of the Four Guardians of The Realm which they were in awe. "Seems that we're in the right realm after all." Triya said smiling as they found the Main hall with one of the Diko's Meditating right in front of a statue of the Legendary Beings. "Are you the Leader?" Tommy asked. "Of this city yes, though most cities have other leaders." He said standing up and turning around," So you are the Successor's of the beings? I am Nodkin." He said bowing. "I am Tommy Aguilar, Human being and Leader of the Legendary Beings." Tommy replied bowing down with respect. "It is such a great honor to be in your presence, to what do i owe this great honor?" Nodkin asked. "We're looking for the two keys to the Guardian of the North." Leina said. "I see..." Suddenly Nodkin went towards the statue as he cut a cinderblock from it causing energy to emerge as it transformed itself into a piece of paper. As Nodkin revealed it, a hologram appeared with the Location of a treasure on the far side of the Realm. "So it would seem that this "Trident" is one of the keys to unlocking the gate." Egor said smiling. "And you're sure no one else knows about this?" Domi asked. "Absolutly, only those who have this map will be able to find the key." Nodkin replied while unknown to them a bird was perched on the edges of the roof observing the Map then flying away. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go get it." Triya said. "I'm afriad that will be quite impossible, you see in order to reach that place an opening on the fields of mukinju must be open otherwise it's impossible." He replied. "So when exactly will it be opening?" Maxina asked. "In about 1 hour and it's about 5 miles from here." He said making the six groan as they knew that it would be impossible on foot even with running. "Wait... you wouldn't happen to have some Dominum?" Egor asked. "Much, why?" Nodkin asked. "I got an idea, i need to get to that stash please." Egor said as the Leader bowed down in response, "So what exactly are you gonna do and how long will you take?" Tommy asked. "You'll find out and if I hurry about 10 minutes." Egor said leaving while the others went on to explore the paintings of their predecessor's. Tommy and Domi were still ignoring each other as the girls were in another room talking to each other. "Are they still in each others nerves?" Maxina asked. "Yeah, it's been like this ever since Tommy over heard our coversation." Triya said as she looked at Domi and sighed. "I just hope nothing drastic happens." Leina said as they continued trying to find some clues as to what the keys would be for the gate. 'Ten Minutes Later' After what seemed like ages they weren't able to find any clues to how or what the keys looked like, suddenly as they were sitting down Egor appeared out of nowhere in a flash. "WHOA!!" The five said going towards him. "Something tells me you finished whatever it is you were working on." Tommy said as Egor passed each of them a gem. "What are these?" Leina asked. "These are known as Spidio's commenly known as Speed gems since there was so much of the ore which these originatied i figured it would be possible for us to get through easier." Egor said as the Leader came back and handed them the map. "Well how do these work anyway?" Domi asked. "Basically we swallow these and when they disolve into our systems it causes our Jakin energy to boost into our feet to make us run faster." Maxina explained as she looked at them. "So with this we'll be able to make it towards our location before the path is gone." Tryia said. Tommy nodded as the six managed to swallow the gems into their bodies and could feel the increase of the energy through their bodies. As they grabbed the map, in one instant they disappeared and were seen running incredibly throught the forest making their way towards their destination. "Be well Legendary ones, for the entire universe will need your help." The Leader said. While the six ran through the thick forests the bird continued following them as they made their way towards the fields. As they managed to make their way towards the fields of mukinju Tommy's sense's started changing as he was able to see where was going through the thick fields. Suddenly as they reached the end things changed as their speed boost stopped and they all slammed down on the ground. "Well that went well." Tommy said groaning as his nose was bleeding. "Here, put some of this on your nose and it should be back to normal in a while." Leina said handing him a some ointment. "Wimp..." Domi said underneath his breath as his arm was bleeding but he simply wrapped it and scouted ahead. Tommy growled as he looked towards Domi and wanted to tear him up badly but Leina grabbed him and calmed him down. "Don't you think it's time to stop acting like a big baby and start treating Tommy with respect?" Triya asked as she pushed him back and talked to him in private. Domi simply ignored her and continued on. "Looks like we all made it so where to next?" Tommy asked. Egor took out the map and studied it then pointed towards a rocky path way. "Well guess if that's the only choice we have to make it towards the key." Maxina replied as the group started walking. Meanwhile unknown to the Six Weivlar had appeared smiling as the bird arrived and landed on his arm, he suddenly snapped it's neck and bit it's head off learning the location of the key. 'Nightime' Underneath the bright crystal lights in the deep underneath of the Realm, the six were in awe at the realm's natural beauty as well as it's sudden food supply that grows everywhere as well. While they were eating, Tommy and Domi were still at each other's throats as they both refused to eat anywhere near each other. "How long do you guys think this stupid feud is going to last?" Leina asked while she and the others were sitting around the campfire of a heat stone. "To be honest it seems like Domi should just apologize to Tommy." Egor said. "Ugh i swear Domi is hardheaded as the day is long." Triya said growiling while she was eating fast. "Well if we don't do something about this soon it won't matter if we find the key." Maxina said as they started talking trying to come up with a plan. "Why exactly are you and Domi fighting?" ''Griger asked appearing next to Tommy. "The jerk thinks that because I'm trying to make sure we survive anything that comes our way and all he calls me is just an annoying brat." He replied groaning while turning away. ''"You know in some sense the way that you act is how i did when i was about your age." ''Griger said looking up at the ceiling. "Let me guess Udon acted the same way Domi is right now didn't he?" Tommy asked looking back. ''"Actually he didn't at the time because he knew that i wanted was best for us and plus he knew i cared too much to not let anything happen to my allies." ''Griger said wondering. "You think I'm overeacting on this don't you?" Tommy asked feeling guilty. Griger simply shrugged as he disappeared back into Tommy's body, meanwhile where Domi was sitting down chomping on his food like a wild animal protecting his food. ''"Well it must seem your mad about something aren't you Domi?" ''Udon asked appearing right in front of his Successor. "I'm not mad, I just happen to be very hungry since we didn't stop in the town to eat or anything." Domi said drowing it all but stopped to get water when he started to choke. ''"Really hadn't noticed at all, don't you think you were a bit unfair to the boy i mean sure he spent most of his time training but he's still a good person." ''Udon said sitting down next to Domi as he looked up at the ceiling. "Ugh you sound just like Triya i mean that human should consider himself lucky that he was the first of his kind to ever travel from that stupid mud world." He said which suddenly Domi regretted saying at all. ''"I know you didn't mean that so I'll just ignore it, listen i thought that way too when i was your age sure he might be too much about training but he does it so no one on his team will ever get hurt." ''Udon replied getting up. "So you really think i acted like a huge idiot haven't I?" Domi said as he looked at all the food he ate realizing it. Udon simply shrugged and rentered Domi's body. Meanwhile elsewhere Weivlar was watching paticently as he was laughing at the group's pathetic attempt to try and band together. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_29:_Horrible_News:_Rush_to_the_Final_Key